Polyamorous
by Accentuating Kamikaze
Summary: [Oh. My. God.] [Calm down.] [For Christ sake just look at them!] She emphasized her point by pointing to each and every monitor. Just the idea of the pervert watching them, all of them made even the stoic Uchiha shudder. [Isn't it such a marvelous study?]
1. Prologue: The Discovery

_Polyamorous_

**A/N: Yo! I've had this idea for a while now. I got the idea, basically, from the video and song "Polyamorous" by Breaking Benjamin. I've twisted the idea around a bit, so this is probably considered a bit, uhm... AU? Yea. To be really blunt, a small collection of one-shots revovling around -sort of- a plot. They all take place at the same time, same place, but different apartments in the complex. Watch the video. -Grins- I'm sure you'll find some parts very familiar. But don't worry, I've added quite a few twists. I'll list the pairings as we go. Oh, and one of the reasons why I put up 'Sasuke' and 'Sakura' was because, well, the two are the ones in the room, and you know what that means.. Kukukukuku...**

**Prologue: The Discovery.**

_Let's go_

"Oh... My god..." She gawked, she sputtered, she... Almost _completely_ freaked out. If it had not been for the hand placed firmly on her shoulder, rooting her to the spot, then she would have stormed right out of there and found that goddamn perverted sage! However, her anger was far from dissipating itself. Sure, it was diluted ever so slightly, but oh was it present.

"Calm down." A firm, low, deep voice demanded of her, though it was obvious by the slightly raised upper lip that he was both disgusted at the discovery, _and_ mildly ticked off.

"B-but _Sasuke_! For Christ sake! Will you just look at it?!" She practically roared, though had enough self-control to keep it just a decimal under a yell. She emphasized her point by pointing to each and every separate monitor. That's right. I said monitor. This is what happens when you rent some small dingy apartment in some cramped up complex, and your landlord just so happens to be a 'perverted sage'. Gee. Wonder who that could be?

Sasuke let out a brief, irritated sigh. "Yes, I can see what they are _Sakura_. I'm not blind nor am I stupid." He almost hissed as his eyes drifted from one small television set to another. They were slightly older sets, it seemed. The picture was more like white and _blue _rather than black and white. Or would that make the sets newer than- Quickly he blinked and shook these thoughts from his mind. How his mind wondered over television sets, he wasn't sure.

So, how did these two stumble into this mess? Well, you see, they both had obviously rented an apartment here. Alright, no big deal. They'd moved in recently, Sakura wanting to get away from her parents, and Sasuke wanting to get away from the Uchiha compound for a little while. At least till the cleaning-up-of-the-home was over and done with.

Oh. Yeah. About that. The younger Uchiha hadn't exactly been home for quite a few years, and he was getting sick and tired of trying to properly refinish the place. He'd returned home about maybe one and a half, two years ago, but hadn't gotten to really properly cleaning and refinishing his floors and furniture. And god, the kitchen _still_ reeked thanks to all the rotten food that had been in the house.

He'd cleaned the kitchen with bleach four times! _Four _times! He'd even dumped the damn fridge! Enough was enough, time to bring in the professionals. So, wanting a place of his own so he could actually have some alone time, he rented an apartment for a few months...

Well anyway. Back to how they'd stumbled on the room. They'd both only been moved in comfortably for about a week or so, but thanks to a recent mission, the two hadn't had the chance to really check out the place. The sun was slowly beginning to set, her watch reading to be about seven P.M.

_The day has come to an end_

_The sun is over my head..._

So Sakura friendly suggested they both go and check out the complex... Her reply was a simple 'Hn', and they both set off... And stumbled upon a suspicious looking room.

A big sign that read '**DO NOT ENTER. LANDLORD'S STUDY**.' was in big, red, bold lettering... Oh, and **'THE ALMIGHTY' **part of the sign before 'landlord' had been crossed out with a thick black line, and a face closely resembling Naruto was on it.

Gee. Wonder who did that? But the sign aside, something about the room just didn't seem right. So what did the two do? Investigate of course!... Though it took quite a big of convincing on Sakura's half while Sasuke kept insisting it didn't matter and didn't concern them. Boy, was he sure wrong.

And that was when a sly smirk tugged at the corner's of Sakura's lips. "You're right, Uchiha. It didn't concern us _at all_. Isn't it such a _marvelous_ study?" The pinked haired young woman said in an almost sickeningly sweet voice. Oh and she knew just how 'sweet' it sounded. And what a study it was!

'Uchiha' responded with a glare, (and if looks could kill, Sakura would surely have been killed ten-times over by now) and a spat out, "Shut up."

A soft chuckle was heard from the girl at Sasuke's expense, but things quickly turned back to their current, ahem, _problem_ at hand. Oh, and was it mentioned there was an actual _joystick _there that could control the slightly movements of the camera? The only movements the camera possesed were zoom in zoom out, swivel to the left and swivel to the right, small movements of the sort. Ah, and there was a button for each camera on the damn thing so all he had to do was press one of the numbered buttons, which would switch it to a different camera, then zoom right in! Bastard!

This time, a sigh escaped past the pretty pink lips of the young kunoichi as she glared at the monitors in distaste. "I can't believe someone would do such a thing! I can only imagine how long he stays in here for! And look at that! He can see everything!" She peered in, closer to one of the monitors, her bright emerald hues soon widening slightly.

"Oh my gosh! He's been watching poor Hinata too?!" She exclaimed, obviously horrified. Sasuke merely held back from rolling his eyes at her. Who cares about the others? The nasty old sage had a camera in his room too, and that was all he really cared about. Damnit, he really didn't like the idea of having some old guy watching him and perhaps even whacking off while watching the others too.

The pure thought of it made him cringe and shudder, not able to keep his normally perfected stoic attitude. Seriously. It was really... Ugh. "Oh... What's she doing?" Sakura asked curiously all of a sudden, abruptly grabbing Sasuke's attention...

_My polyamorous friend..._


	2. Monitor 1: Sudsy Dishes

**A/N: Yo. c: Back with a new chapter as promised. Woo, and to think, it didn't take as long as I thought it would! SRSLY. Really. Well over 500 hits? ****Already****?! Sheesh, and that was just for the first chapter. I never would have thought it would have done so well… Almost 600 hits is very good in my eyes. Haha. I would also like to thank those that reviewed and for the alerts as well. Thank you very much! I think I love you!.. Ahem. But yes, pertaining to one of the reviews, there ****will**** be heavy lemons in this 'story', but in at least in one chapter, there won't be. ****AND YES, THAT MEANS THERE IS, IN FACT, A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER (and some sickeningly sweet fluff), SO DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU…****Though I won't promise anything super; it's my first time writing one. –Insert schoolgirl giggle/blush here. - Wow. That was mildly frightening. Anyway. Enjoy..?**

**Rating: _M_ighty _M_!**

**Disclaimer: el o el. Forgot dis. I no own Naruto. I own a hairless rat named 'Fuzzy Wuzzy', but not a Naruto. -Cuddles Fuzzy Wuzzy- And yeah. All characters in this story are 18 or older.**

**Monitor #1: Sudsy Dishes**

_Got me in a mess of trouble again…_

The kitchen sink was where the white-eyed Hyuuga resided at the time being, the tap on full blast as heated water poured from the spout. A sponge heavily saturated in soap and water produced a fine, thick lather of suds when it was squeezed by said clan member. She soon began to scrub the dishes from their dinner thoughtfully, a small smile tugging at the corners of her full lips. It had been a while since she had had dinner with them. She really had missed it, seeing how they used to do it all the time in the past. Though, from seperate missions, to more offical ANBU business or missions, the three never really had time like this together very often. So they all, obviously, took advantage of it when they could.

Seeing how the other two either didn't know squat on what to make or even how to make it, dinner was mostly prepared by herself. Though, she absolutely refused to do the dishes by herself, so that's when _they _came into the picture. While she washed the dishes, one of the dried them while the other put them away… Of course, this was a natural thing with them, working as a team. After all, for a good portion of their lives they'd been on the same team.

-

"Huh… Isn't that cute? Shino and Kiba are helping Hinata with the dishes." Sakura piped in with a cheerful, bright smile, her damn emeralds practically beaming with life. Sasuke quickly rolled his eyes at this, unable to hold it back any longer. "Tch. Who cares?" Indeed. Who did? They were on the same team together on missions and such in the past, right? So why wouldn't they have little sappy get-togethers every once in a while? Even they did it. He didn't see anything so spectacular about it.

"Come on, let's-…" The Uchiha quickly trailed off as his gaze –accidentally of course- landed back on that particular screen, both his, and the Cherry Blossom's movements frozen.

"Er…"

--

Contently, the three continued the task at hand in a comfortable silence. A almost shy smile had curled upon the Hyuuga heiress's lips, a smirk adorning the dog loving nin's as well. Of course, he hated doing this kind of crap, but he was with _her_, so it was automatically great. His gaze shifted from Hinata's form to Shino's. Sure, one of his best friends, Shino, was here too, though he wasn't a sweet, charming girl like Hinata. Besides, he didn't exactly like Shino like that, or _any_ guy for that matter thank-you-very-much.

Looking back down to the bowl he was drying, he handed it to Shino to put away and placed the damp towel on the counter. He soon began walking towards the hall that led to the bathroom, "Dish towel's getting too soggy. Getting a new one." Kiba grunted out as he went. Hinata smiled softly, nodding despite knowing he surely couldn't see this action… Though, that smile soon turned into an almost mischievous smirk as she looked to Shino.

The hooded nin had reached up and opened one of the cabinets, searching for a spot for the bowl Kiba had just finished drying. That was when Hinata grabbed the soaking wet, sudsy sponge, pulled down Shino's blasted hood, (she'd told him to at least have it down when they ate, though he would always immediately pull it right back up after finishing.) and squeezed the saturated sponge over the back of the poor boy's neck. She emptied the contents of the sponge upon squeezing, the thick, foamy water spilling down the base of his head, over his neck and down his shirt, possibly trailing all the way down his back.

He immediately reacted, his shoulders rising and his neck scrunching itself down, eyes widening behind dark frames. Heck, his mouth even hung slightly agape. Honestly, he wasn't expecting something like _that_ from the shy Hinata… Though, then again, she had been improving a hell of a lot thanks to them.

No more stuttering out every sentence, or twiddling fingers, or even the dreaded head bow, her way of shyly refusing eye contact. Said Hyuuga began giggling softly at his reaction, drawing out a smirk from the bug wielding nin. Well, if that was how she wanted it, fine. Quickly and quietly, he snatched the damp dish cloth from off of the counter, ran it under the running faucet, and squeezed the water out of it over her head, causing her to shake her head wildly from side to side as she laughed whole-heartedly. They both looked at each other for a moment, Hinata smiling widely and Shino smirking.

Simultaneously, they dipped both of their 'weapons' under the faucet once again, soon proceeding with dumping the contents of their sponge/dish towel on each other. Hinata went for the 'squeeze-and-flick-wrist' movement, sending a stream of the soap water towards the shaded nin, the stream of water connecting with his chest. Shino, meanwhile, had just went for same approach as last time; which entitled him to lean over slightly and squeeze the dish towel over her. Only, the Byakuugan user had stepped back slightly, resulting in the water splashing over her chest. A very light, pretty flush lit up her cheeks, though she quickly went back to the sink and dipped her sponge right back in the constant stream of water. Meanwhile, Shino, whom didn't want to get his coat soaked after this, (honest truth; he really liked his coat) removed said garment and tossed it aside, revealing his sculpted torso which was covered in a mesh and muscle top.

**A/N: I have no idea what he wears under that thing, bear with me damnit. D:**

They both chuckled and laughed as they continued this, grinning and smiling widely all the way… And that was when the dog-loving nin walked back into the room, a dishtowel flung over his shoulder as he strolled right in. His content smile quickly turned into a look of shock and maybe even slightly anger.

"What the _hell_ are you guys doing?! You dumbasses! Don't you see what you're doing?! You're getting water all over my-!!" Okay, so 'slightly' was the wrong word. He was pretty pissed. Though, he was quickly cut off by both a damp dish towel and a soaking sponge slapping him in the face, resulting in a mouthful of slightly soapy water. Yep. The two at the sink had looked at each other right as Kiba began to scream at them, and not wanting to hear a scream-rant about wet floor boards, foul smells, mold, and about how the 'goddamn perverted landlord will be all over him for this, fucking perverted-', they smirked at each other and just decided to fling their soaking wet 'weapons' at him.

And the look on his face, followed by an odd gurgling-like sound, was absolutely priceless. His mouth hung agape, suds spilling over the sides of his lips as he looked at the two with wide eyes. It made him look almost like a rabid, well, dog. Laughter and chuckles filled the room, and for a moment, Kiba looked even more pissed than earlier as he spat a few times at the ground, trying to get the water and suds out of his mouth… He glared at them, about to open his mouth and sound his disapproval…

That is, until his gaze softened, and his mouth closed, lips curling into a smile. Though, as quickly as it had softened, it did a complete turn around and turned devious. He picked up both of the offending, soaking items, advanced towards them and squeezed one over both of them, resulting in a high pitched, squeal-like laughter emitting from Hinata, and a grunted chuckle from Shino.

But, they had both quickly snatched their sponge/dishtowel from him and ran the objects back under the water. "Oh no you don't!" Kiba growled out as he took his own towel off from his shoulder and he too ran the object under the water.

And sure enough, the three began to have their own little water war… It s_eemed_ innocent enough… At the moment it did, at least.

---

Sakura chuckled softly at their playful actions. Aww, why couldn't her team be like that with each other? Oh. That's right. She knew why. It's because one was a Uchiha-stubborn-stoic-bastard who only spoke caveman. It was then when the mental image of a caveman-Sasuke appeared in her mind, jumping up and down wildly while wearing a mere scrap of cloth around his waist, screaming 'HN, HN! AA, AA!' with each jump while waving around a wooden club. Seriously. And they called him a prodigy. She'd smirked and chuckled again at the thought, causing Sasuke to raise a single brow. "…What's so funny?"

She practically grinned as he looked at him for a few moments before she looked back to the monitors. "Oh, nothing." She said in a singsong tone, her grin toning down to a mirthful smile.

"Hn."

"Pfft..!"

"…_What_?"

"…_Nothing_."

----

_So!..._

Laughter and chuckles filled the entire apartment, and the three began to become soaking wet thanks to their playful actions. Pools of water and suds had formed around the kitchen area, the three seeming not to care for the mess. They only continued their game, jumping back from offending streams of water, or when they got hit with said water, shaking their water-logged locks wildly about while chuckling and giggling. And that's when it got pretty interesting. Sure, at the moment, Kiba didn't care for how wet the floor was becoming, what with all the fun they were finally having. The most he'd get was a short briefing from the perverted landlord. However, what he _did _care about was what had rather abruptly come to his attention; they were soaked to the bone. It may not sound like much of a big deal, but when Kiba stopped his entourage of splashes of water he was finally able to get a good look at Hinata.

Articles of clothes clung and hugged to her form, accentuating her curved frame, her perked breasts and _oh _those curves… They were both a curse, and a goddamn blessing. It left _so_ little to the imagination, which was so unlike Hinata. Even now she was still a little bit soft-spoken, heck her attire even whispered its agreement. A good amount of the time, she wore baggy, concealing clothing, showing hardly an inch of skin aside from her hands, neck and face. It was frustrating that she would wear such things, yet it was also a relief. He didn't want others leering at her with a predatory gleam in their eyes. No. She was _his_, damnit. Another bright side to her choice in clothing was that it left a lot to the imagination, even if he'd seen her naked a few times before… And Kiba found that, over the years, he loved using his imagination to create detailed… Scenarios.

…And suddenly, his shirt felt a little too wet and clammy against his skin. Suddenly, he didn't feel so cold with the soaked shirt on, rather, he felt unbearably _hot. _So, he furthered the period of his pause and took off his shirt, carelessly tossing the garment to the side, the wet cloth making a soft spat-like sound as it made contact with the wooden floor. At the time, Hinata was 'reloading' her sponge, her back turned to him while Shino attempted to also replenish the water in his dishtowel. Of course, who could resist such an opportunity? Especially when this 'who' was greatly influenced by primitive needs as well as the calling of his hormones. Damn things.

_Just when you think that you're alright_

_I'm crawling out from the inside..._

In an instant, the canine-loving nin had his arms wrapped around her lower waist, his face pressing against the side of her neck, inhaling her scent through flared nostrils. His face was practically buried against her surprisingly warm, (they were after all splashing around with cold water; he never would have thought she still would remain so warm, especially wearing cold and damp clothing.) soft skin, gingerly nuzzling her neck in an adorning fashion.

"K-kiba?"

He said nothing at first. He merely grinned against her skin as he pulled away for a moment, only to lean in towards her ear to whisper in a low rumble, "…Aren't you getting a little cold wearing that..?"

In response, her cheeks immediately changed from a pretty, soft pastel pink to an intense tomato red. A soft chuckle sounded from him, his chuckle vibrating in his throat and against the blushing girl's shoulder. Slender, tanned fingers slowly skimmed down from her waist, to the brim of her shirt. If blushing was her objection to such an action, then she was doing plenty of it. She said nothing, only watched with widened, shocked and curious eyes as he slowly lifted the garment up, revealing her flat, smooth stomach, one that can only be attained in her line of work.

A calaused hand ran over her smooth stomach in a gentle, circular motion while his other hand continued to further push up the article of clothing. By now, it felt like her face was on fire. Though again, she did not object nor did she push away... Not even when Shino smirked, a brow quirked slightly as he tossed his dishtowel back on the counter and even helped the nin with the spiked chestnut colored hair.

When the blushing Hyuuga dared not to make a single move, Shino gently grasped her upper arms and lifted them so they were over her head, assisting Kiba in taking off the soaking wet material.

It too was carelessly thrown aside, Shino's hands soon stroking up and down her arms in a silent almost comforting manner. Though, he soon removed his hands from her arms, only to take off his mesh and muscle top just to toss it aside as well. Fingertips ghosted over her arms again, running up her forearms, up to her lean shoulders. Once there, said hands firmly placed themselves on her shoulders. And although Hinata hadn't a thing to say, he's instead recieved a throaty growl from Kiba, whom had paused his nuzzling to look over at the bug-wielding nin... It was as though Kiba was reluctant to share 'his' Hinata with him... Though, after about a moment or two of glaring at the dark-haired nin, he quickly went back to his own actions. Hmph. So long as he didn't hog her or touch him, he was fine.

However, Shino had completely ignored the growl and continued his own actions regarding the woman between them. Said young woman, hesitantly, placed her small, slender hands upon Shino's built lower abdomen. Taut skin stretched over defined muscles quivered under her gentle, shy touch as her hands slowly slid up his lower stomach, her fingers paying special attention to the slight defined indents seperating each muscle. He had a pleasant six-pack; not super defined, yet not scrawny. It definitely fit Shino well.

A slight shiver ran down his spine at the contact, though showed no proof of the existance of said shiver. Instead, he leaned closer, and quickly captured her lips with his.

Seeing this action, Kiba growled and bit into the side of Hinata's neck, hard at first to mark her as_ his, _then quickly began to nibble around the spot, his tongue flickering out every once in a while just to stroke, just to feel her soft skin against his damp, smooth tongue. He practically groaned against her dampened skin, and just from merely tasting her! Oh, how he definitely needed, craved for more.

Hinata, meanwhile, had gasped right when Kiba had bitten her neck, feeling his wanting mouth trail across her neck, teeth scrapping against her skin every once in a while. She'd also felt a smooth, hot tongue circle around the small wound he'd created. Though, right as she had gasped, Shino took this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. His head tilted slightly as he opened his mouth, his tongue quickly probing and sliding against her's, inticing her to partake in a passionate kiss.

Again, she seemed surprised, for at first, she just stood there in wide-eyed shock. Though, her eyes soon slid shut as she finally responded. Oh, and it was smooth and _slow._ Their lips ran against each others' in an almost graceful, planned out manner, every slight stroke of their tongues resulting in a slight curl from the other's, embracing and sliding against the other. One of his hands rose from one of her shoulders, slowly traveling from her shoulder, to the nape of her neck, and up into her dark blue-black locks. His hand fisted gently in her long locks, secretly reveling at the silky feel of it.

-----

Wide jade hues stared at the screen in confusion, shock, and... Embarrassment? Why was she blushing? Well...

"...Uh... Sasuke?... Am I..._ Seeing _things? I mean... Right now, it looks like Shino and Kiba are-"

"No, you're not... They really are making out like a couple of horny teenagers." The Uchiha deadpanned, his emotionless gaze quickly shifting to the side. Ugh. He really didn't need to be seeing this. Right. So why was he still here?

Turning around, he walked to the door. His hand shot out for the door knob and quickly turned it... Wait. Why wasn't it turning? He jiggled it again. Nope. Still... Locked?! Wait... _Why? _It wasn't before, was it?

------

_**"Huh..? That's strange. I thought I locked and closed-" Jiraiya, also known as 'that-god-damn-perverted-landlord', cut himself short when he saw what someone had done to his sign. His AWESOME sign. **_

_**It had graffiti on it! WHAT?! They had scratched out-?! And a picture of Naruto had been-?! ARGH! That little-! Quickly, he sealed it with one of his special AWESOME jutsus, and dashed down the hall. Best take precautions this time, hm? After all, he wouldn't want anyone to know about his AWESOME 'study'... AWESOME. "Wait until I get my hands on him! I'll-!"**_

-------

"...It's locked." Sasuke suddenly stated out of the blue, all the while Sakura still stared in shock at the screen.

Shaken out of her shock, she looked back to Sasuke with a questioning look. It took her a moment to realize what he was talking about before she responded. "Locked? It doesn't even look like it has a lock... You sure?"

His upper lip twitched slightly. Uchihas knew all, damnit. They were always right. How dare she question him. Stifling a growl, he roughly jiggled the handle.

"_Locked._" he said again, aggitation clearly evident on his features and in his tone.

--------

Sharp nails against her stomach made themselves known as Kiba suddenly dug said nails into her soft flesh, grinning as she shivered and stiffen ever so slightly. His nails trailed over her stomach, and dipped down slightly, stopping and resting against her hip bones as he pulled her back slightly so she was pressed more against him. It caused a mix of reactions.

One, it caused the Hyuuga heiress to realize just how affected Kiba was by her, his obvious hard-on pressing against her lower back. Two, it made her, if at all possible, blush even more, feeling both his stiffness and the weight of his clawing hands on her hips tended to have that affect on her. And, it had caused her to stop and withdraw from Shino's wanting mouth. She smiled almost widely up at him as they both tried to catch their breaths, audioable pants escaping past their lips. Though, his pants seemed a bit more in control than her's. But that was to be expected.

She always felt so excited when they did this, but as always, couldn't help but be a bit hesitant or embarrassed. She was embarrassed because she thoroughly _enjoyed_ it. Her small form sandwiched between them, broad bare chests pressing against her back and her own full breasts, their muscles quivering and rippling under her hesitant touch... Still smiling, she looked to Shino, who was attempting to hide his disappointment from her pulling away so suddenly. Hinata giggled softly at him, but then suddenly gasped when she felt Kiba grind his hips against her backside, a grunt escaping past his lips, causing his lips to vibrate softly against her neck.

His lips left her neck, raising his head slightly and he soon leaned in, close to her ear. Whisps of his heated breath beat down on the back of her ear, his hot breath causing her to shiver in pleasure.

"Don't be such a tease, Hinata-_chan._" Kiba said (like he was one to talk), smirking widely as his tongue flicked out of his mouth slowly and licked teasingly at her lobe before taking it in his hot mouth, sucking and biting at it briefly before he released it from between his teeth. Hinata visibly shuddered, so at first she didn't quite notice Shino untangling his hand from her silky locks, her mind solely concentrating on the feel of Kiba's hot breaths tickling the back of her neck.

"Ah... Uhm, er... Maybe we, uhm..." She stuttered, her pale hues darting about the room. Really. You'd think she'd begin to get use to this a bit more. It wasn't like they hadn't ever done it before.

A chuckle was heard from behind her, and from in front of her, she recieved a smirk. Aw... She was just so cute (and even strangely sexy) right before they 'played' as Kiba put it. No matter how many times they'd done this, she still remained so shy and hesitant, though still very responsive.

_I never heard anyone_

_I never listen at all..._

Without warning, the dark haired shinobi before her snapped her bra off, tossing the offending garment to the side. Silently he looked over her naked torso, his small smirk still plastered on his lips, leaning down slightly towards one of her breasts. Lips latched onto her right perked nipple, earning a gasp from the woman he was pleasuring. His tongue swirled around the peak, causing Hinata to bite her bottom lip to repress any moans that wished to escape from her mouth. Though, she was unable to hold back a single soft moan, her slender hands soon threading through Shino's dark brown, spiky locks. Gripping the back of his skull in an encouraging manner, he continued to lick, suckle, and nip and nibble her hardened bud, smirking as another delightful moan seemed to just slide off her lips.

Kiba grinned at the soft fluttering moan she'd let out before he whispered just over her ear in a low, seductive growl, "Mm, enjoying yourself now?" another chuckle slipped from past his lips when she didn't respond to him. She merely closed her eyes tight, still trying to will away her the tomato-red blush lining her entire face. Alright, so he'll just have to entice a response then. One of his slightly clawed hands that had settled on her hips trailed down slightly, stopping at the brim of her pants. There, he tugged with his index finger teasingly, pressing his lips against the base of her neck. "No..? Shino not doing his job right. Hm... I'll just have to help him out then, won't I, Hinata-chan?" he almost purred this statement out to her, his tone having its usual over-confident, cocky edge to it.

A quiet, 'pop' like sound emitted from Shino as he removed his mouth from the nipple he'd been tasting. Hinata panted slightly, letting out a soft sigh when she thought it was over. _'Thank god, maybe now I can-'_ Her own thoughts stopped in their tracks when Shino simply moved onto the next hardened peak. Only, this time, he was far more teasing. His tongue seemed to hesitantly slip out from past his lips, stroking the very tip of her nipple in slow, uneven strokes. He then drew her in his hot mouth, again repeating the proess he'd done on her other breast only this time, he was a much bigger tease about it. That was when she soon realized something; he'd been hanging out with Kiba too long.

Speaking of Kiba, his hand wasn't just lingering in that area any longer. Oh no. Now, it was slipping down her pants, along with her panties, before they dropped and fell to her ankles. Now this wasn't fair, now she was completely exposed to both of them while they still had their- Alright, now she knew that she too had been hanging around Kiba too long. Now even she was getting a bit perverted! Before she could continue on with her thoughts, (again. God it seemed like her thoughts just kept coming to a crashing hault today.) one of his fingers slipped between her folds and abruptly penetrated her.

"Ah! K-kiba-!" she was suddenly cut off when he quickly took his free hand, held her chin, turned her face towards him and crashed his lips against hers in a much more passionate, fierce kiss than Shino's. It was rough and violent, relentless and just filled with constant friction between tongues and lips. His finger began to move in and out of her at an irregular pace and motion, soon adding another finger with each thrust every once in a while. He swallowed the moan Hinata produced, grinning as he slanted their mouths and further deepened the hot kiss.

She was reduced to a shuddering, moaning mess, already feeling the hot knot in her lower stomach begin to tighten and curl within her. Though, before she could release, Kiba removed his fingers from within her as well as cut the kiss off so suddenly, it left her with her tongue hanging out ever so slightly, her mouth agape. And then, just as abruptly, Shino removed his mouth from her breast. Oh how frustrating. She drew in loud, quick breaths, her brow curved and furrowed slightly, showing her displeasure without expressing it vocally at suddenly being robbed of her release.

Kiba was still grinning as he brought his wettened fingers to his lips, only to lick her essence off from his fingers. She had such a unique taste about her, sweet, maybe a bit of bitterness to it... Hard to explain, but it was delightful and he often found he could never have enough of it. "Wow, you're so wet already..." he chuckled and playfully nuzzled her neck. "So... why doesn't our kunoichi... Tell us what she wants?"

It seemed like Kiba spoke out for both of the males, as Shino seemed to be awaiting an answer as well, a small smirk adorning his lips.

Bitting her bottom lip, Hinata, hesitantly at first, reached out towards the brim of Shino's pants, finding the button and zipper and quickly undoing them. She soon turned to Kiba and repeated the process, only, once Kiba had shrugged out of his pants and kicked them to the side, he grasped her wrists and drew her close to his body. Lips mere centimeters away, their breaths mingled with one another's... So, she'd been concentrating on both his eyes and lips too closely to notice that he'd released her wrists, his hands sliding down her perfectly smooth sides before resting on her hips once again.

"Hm? Well, Hinata?" he said, looking at her through lidded dark hues. She was still reluctant to say anything. Oh, he enjoyed teasing her. She knew he did, and he didn't care that she knew. So that's exactly what he did next; teased her.

Kiba's pelvis suddenly pressed against her's, grinding in a slow, drawn out manner, his all-too-obvious erection sliding against her. Though, he had to say, it was definitely like a double edged blade; it had effected him as well, though being the confident bastard he was, did his best to not show how much he _really_ enjoyed that. His reward was a quick gasp and a very obvious shudder from the woman against him; his response to this was a chuckle. "What's that..? Really? You want us to-?" he was suddenly cut off by a blushing Hinata that had it with the teasing. "Y-yes! I-I... do..." she said, her blush darkening if possible feeling a bit ashamed of herself all of a sudden.

At first, both were a bit taken aback; she'd _never _actually admited it aloud, no matter how vague the answer may have been. Not _once._ And, truth be told, they really weren't expecting it. But, nonetheless, they both smirked confidently before Shino grasped her chin, turned her towards him and crashed his lips against her's once again, his tongue sliding out to sample a taste of her bruised lower lip. Her lips parted willingly to his tongue, inviting him to fully taste not only her lips but her entire mouth. If warmth wasn't circulating through her entire frame before, it certainly was now. Her tongue met his hesititantly, both muscles caressing in a slow pace at first before becoming feverish and rough. Now the fire running through her was impossible to repress.

It spiked and snaked through her veins, touching every part of her until it reached the pit of her tummy. It felt like... Sparks and spiders were crawling, sizzling against her skin in a delightfully quick and curious sensation. It was a dangerously burning and skittering feeling, and was only quadrupled as her lovers' touch (even briefly so) skimmed over any area of her body, though obviously some parts were more... Sensitive than others.And this goes without saying that the same applied for her two boys.

Mouths pulled apart for air, their breaths consisting purely of heavy and short pants.

A pause.

A set of smirks.

An all too audiable gulp...

_They've come to get me again_...

They broke apart then, Kiba instantly grasping one of Hinata's wrists while Shino grasped the other free one. And off they went to the bedroom, Kiba naturally in the lead with that same, smug smirk on his lips.

---------

"..."

"..."

A pair of wide emerald eyes stared, while a mouth hung shamelessly agape. Another pair of wide ebony hues stared, (well, they were at least wide to him)... And that was when one of his onyx eyes visibly twitched slightly. Yes, they had been paying mind to the _other just as large_ problem at hand, which had been the not only locked, but _sealed_ door... But their attention had suddenly been drawn back to _that_ monitor again... And... You know when something's just so weird (or even at times disgusting) that you just **can't** look away? Yeah. Yeah this was definitly one of those 'things'.

"...No way."

"..."

"...No freaking way."

"..."

Thinking Sasuke may very well be scarred for life, (seeing how he didn't retort to her comments of bewilderment -which had been more reserved for herself- with a snide comment,) Sakura looked over at him with curious jade hues.

No way indeed. Sasuke had _never_ seen something like... Well, that. Nor would he ever suspect that someone as timid as Hinata would ever have such a relationship. He just couldn't bring himself to look away. Not even when the screen quickly blinked briefly and automatically switched to another camera within the bedroom. Apparently, the cameras were even motion sensored.

Oh god. They had to figure out how to remove that damn seal from that door.

Now.

----------

Hands groped and slid across skin slick with both water and diluted sweat. Lips caressed, quickly parting against the velvety feel of her own, dark hues easing themselves shut in an almost automatic response to her touch. Tongues tied together, battling for dominance, sliding slowly against sinfully heated flesh. Teeth tugged at full, bruised lips causing cold, vicious shudders to skitter down his spine only to be replaced by a warm sensation which had quickly began to bloom beneath his flesh. She tugged back slightly, her lung burning for the desire of much needed air. Blood rushed to her cheeks and ears as she felt his heart pounding heavily within his chest against hers. Her hands had long ago threaded and anchored themselves in his chestnut-coloured locks, and even after the heated kiss had ended, her small hands remained. His hands, meanwhile, still gripped her wrists while Shino's arms were wrapped protectively around her waist, his head buried in the crook of her neck.

Sluggishly his lids began to rise, only to reveal that under his closed lids, were a set of very much glazed over dark irises. His eyes bore intensely into her hues of white, though her gaze was directed mostly towards his neck, seeming almost ashamed of her actions. Both men released her... She was then suddenly 'forced' by the more bold, aggressive shinobi to lie flat on her back, her legs dangling from off the side of the bed.

Instantly, Kiba crawled up on the bed, quickly sitting behind her and pulling her up into his lap slightly. Oh, she knew where this was going. Shino then kneeled on the floor in front of her, spreading her legs apart and gazing all too intently at her. If possible, her cheeks darkened a few hues. It really was a wonder how she didn't pass out by now. Then again, she had been very good at not doing that nowadays.

He parted her lips, and again just for a few moments looked at her. God, she was burning alive under his gaze. Kiba, meanwhile, just began to stroke right beneath her breasts, purposefully avoiding her full mounds. Ugh, the perverted tease. And all of a sudden (she really should have been expecting it, but Kiba's teasing ways had gotten to her once again and distracted her), she felt one of Shino's strong hands grasp the part of her leg directly beneath her knee only to guide said leg so it laid upon one of his strong shoulders. If she wasn't exposed to him before, she sure as hell was now.

"Uhm... Uh, Shino, I-"

She was quickly cut of when Kiba leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Shh, come on now. You've been through this before..." A devilish smirk curled upon his lips. "Or have you already forgotten how much you enjoyed this..?"

Oh that definitely shut her up... Well... Sort of.

She felt his hot breath whisp and curl around her most intimate region, and couldn't help but turn her head to the side and close her eyes, a soft whimper humming against her shut lips.

Shino smirked slightly at his team mate's shy reaction to his mere breaths. A soft chuckle escaped past his lips as he leaned in and slid his tongue slowly across her inner thigh, lapping up the moisture that had seeped out of her and slid down her leg. She almost squeaked in surprise, jumping slightly in Kiba's grasp. Kiba too chuckled softly as her, on of his hands gingerly stroking her long dark locks while his other hand continued to stroke her _just_ beneath her breast. Shino soon, just as slowly, dragged his tongue up from her inner thigh to her opening, his hands planting themselves firmly on her hips, slender fingers gingerly stroking protruding hip-bones. He then parted her lips and began to lick slow circles around her heated entrance.

Again, Hinata made a sound similar to that of a 'eep' and squirmed in Kiba's grasp, her breaths once again becoming slightly labored. His tongue soon slid from her entrance to her swollen, throbbing with need, clit. At first, he just gently licked at it, just barely touching the inflamed part before his tongue swirled slowly around it, arousing a few soft moans from Hinata. It was a little obvious she was holding them back. Kiba smirked slightly at their shy kunoichi, "Hey, Hinata-chan. What was that? You can do better than that."

His tongue continued to tease her, sliding along her inner walls, to swirling around her sensitive clit, to probing her opening ever so slightly. Again she moaned, only this time louder, her hips rolling gently as though she were trying to ride the teasing tongue. This, obviously earned her a pleased smile from Kiba. Shino's actions were random and unpredictable, so her hips couldn't even match his sequence. Her small hands had fisted into the sheets by now, but before long, Shino pulled away, licking his lips with a satisfied smirk gracing his lips.

God they were such teases.

Before long, Kiba grunted and sat up a bit more. Fuck, he couldn't take this any more. Just watching him lick her, her soft gasps and fluttering moans, hips bucking off the bed in an attempt to... Shit.

Quickly, he gazed at Shino, flashing him an all too knowing grin before he pulled Hinata fully onto the bed. She was then abruptly filped over onto her stomach, though she wouldn't remain that way for long. From behind her, Kiba grasped her hips, claws scratching slightly against smooth skin in his almost rushed action, and pulled her back so she was on her hands and knees. Shino too joined them, settling himself in front of the Hyuuga, his slender hand grasping his throbbing cock firmly. Hinata blushed wildly at the sight before her, willing herself with all her might to look up into the eyes of the bug-wielding shinobi rather than... Well... Let's just say she was about eye-level with a specific very much so aroused body part.

Shino seemed amused as he took in her wandering pale hues, shifting to every direction except for in front of her. His smirk deepened slightly as he free hand slowly reached down and grasped Hinata's chin almost lovingly. He'd be a liar if he said there wasn't love between them. Hinata had to be one of the first (or maybe even only) girl to accept him for how and who he was. Not to mention she was always there for them, no matter what. Thick and thin, it didn't matter. Their relationship went far deeper than team mates, and obviously exceded friendship. Kiba, he knew, was part of the 'package' when it came to Hinata. Though he'd gotten use to the loud-mouthed, cocky nin and although he had to admit he would at times be reluctant to share the moon-eyed beauty, the two were still close friends. And they both knew Hinata held feelings for the both of them, for she would no longer blush and stutter around Naruto. Apparently, she'd gotten over him and figured that her crush was purely admiration. But when had the three's relationship suddenly change? That's another story for another time... But let's just say, it involved gold, exotic belly-dancers, imploding organs, an out of control carriage, lots of crazed rogue nin, and... Ah, well, that's enough for now.

Hinata blinked when she felt Shino's hand suddenly caress her chin, his fingers gingerly stroking her chin while his thumb ran over the corner of her lips in an almost loving gesture. Her head was tilted up slightly so that she was looking into his (for once) dark shadeless eyes, a small smile adorning his lips. She couldn't help but blush and smile at the way he looked and smiled at her, a smile that was truely reserved for her. It's too bad his face was always concealed by his bulky coat, he really did have very handsome features.

"...You sure you-..?" His quiet question was cut off by a few nods from the smiling Hyuuga. And it seemed like she was about to say something herself... That is, until Kiba interupted by clutching her hips harder and suddenly positioning himself over her seeping entrance. Grinning and suppressing a groan as he heard her gasp, he chuckled, "Of course she is," he said, trying to control his slowly escalating breathing already. His grin abruptly grew wider when, beneath his fingertips, he felt her shake every once in a while. Whether it was from a shiver or because she was trembling with need, he wasn't sure. Either were good though, hm? "You should feel her. She's practically _trembling_ in anticipation."

"W-wha? I am n-" Hinata started, but never got to quite finish. No one had exactly interupted her... Well, aside from herself. A loud moan tore past her lips as her hips rolled in a very small circle, attempting to grind against the penetration. Kiba, while she was speaking, had began to push his thick, throbbing cock inside her, sliding easily thanks to her natural lubrication, though slowly, thanks to both his girth and teasing ways... "Ah!" she gasped, clutching the bed sheets tightly as she shuddered softly. For a moment there, she almost forgot how to breathe as he began to slowly burrow inside her. It was then, right when she gasped and gaped at the sensation, Shino thrusted forward, his erect manhood pushing into her hot agape mouth. Panting and holding back a moan, he shuddered and thread his hands in her long silky locks, silently encouraging her to suck.

Hesitantly, she began to suck him softly, her tongue sliding up the underside of his shaft slowly. He panted, his grip in her hair tightening slightly. "Hinata..." he panted as he thrusted himself slightly deeper within her mouth, being careful so not to gag her. Though right as he did that, Kiba finally fully entered her. Right when he'd been halfway within her, he decided to speed it up and thrusted hard and quick into her, earning him a loud muffled moan. She'd moaned loudly around Shino's cock from the sudden surprise of his change in speed and force, which caused Shino to groan just as loudly from the vibrations of the moan. His hips rolled deeply as her tongue continued to play with his member, her tongue circling his head slowly then sliding around his shaft.

Kiba groaned and pushed his hips forward once more, panting at her heat and tightness. He filled and stretched her, his every roll of his hips hammering that longing she'd been harboring for what felt like hours. His rhythm was slow and steady at first, Shino's own thrusting hips soon matching that of Kiba's. God she felt so hot and wet, her pulsing inner muscles already barring down on his throbbing length. He grunted, trying to keep from fucking her senseless. "Shit, relax a bit more, Hinata-chan." He panted, smirking slightly when she did relax a bit, though still felt her inner walls pulse and throb against him. Her hips soon began to roll back, meeting his thrusts and causing him to delve even deeper within her.

A gutteral groan escaped past Shino's lips as he began to grind his hips faster, panting as his eyes slid shut. It was then that he gripped her scalp, and buried himself to the hilt within her mouth, almost causing her to gag, especially when his cock twitched and emptied out its contents, filling her mouth with his bitter thick essence. Obviously not wanting to gag, she began to swallow the bitter substance as Shino pulled his softening member from her mouth. A sliver of it began to run down the corner of her lip, but quickly wipped it away with his index finger, soon holding it up to her lips again. Her tongue slid out past her lips and licked the liquid from off his finger tentatively all the while her hips continue to meet back with Kiba's.

His own pace began to quicken slightly, his thrusts harder and penetrating her deeper. Her muscles contracted around him, her eyes sliding shut as pants and moans slipped past her full, bruised lips. His own breathing was a bit erractic as well as he gripped her hips tighter, "Hinata... _Cum_..." He said, breathlessly as he continued to hammer into her. Hinata moaned loudly in response, recieving a smirk from Shino as he got on the same level as her, his lips gliding across her neck only to slide along her jawline, stopping at her lips when a whimper-like moan emitted from her. He pulled away slightly, his fingertips gingerly caressing her collar bone before it began to slid slowly down her smooth body. Every where he touched sent jolts of electric heat through her form... But God, she felt it.

After all, his untamed, rough thrusts and movements triggered it. Her long sought after climax tingled in her belly, before it rushed to her sex and felt as though it exploded within her hips, a strangled cry tearing through the thick feeling air. Her body had clentched his throbbing length through her orgasm, and Kiba, not being able to hold it in any longer, stiffened suddenly with one last hard thrust that buried himself to the hilt within her. He shuddered violently within her, groaning as he spilled his essence in her, panting before his sweat-slicked body collapsed onto her, causing both of them to fall upon the bed in a heap of sweaty limbs. Trying to calm his breathing, he pulled out of her and rolled off of her, not wanting to crush her form beneath him.

He pulled Hinata close to him, and Hinata gladly accepted the heat that seemed to pour off of him. Shino sat beside her head, his slender fingers combing through her long dark locks. A low, yet loud chuckle filled the room, and Shino and Hinata instantly turned to Kiba, who was grinning widely and already sitting up.

"Who's up for round two?!"

"...K-kiba! Already?"

Kiba's grin, if possible, widened.

"What'd you expect? _We_ expect at least four rounds out of you, eh, Shino?"

A surprisingly mischievious smirk curled slowly upon the bug-nin's lips...

-----------

Her face was positively crimson while only a mere, almost unnoticeable pale pink dusted his cheeks.

"Eep! Make it sto-!" Sakura's plea was suddenly cut off as a kunai abruptly peirced through the screen, causing glass to shatter and litter the ground while sparks flew in every direction. Sakura cringed slightly and looked back to Sasuke who, if you squinted your eyes and looked very carefully, had a small smirk curled upon his lips.

"...Was _that _really neccessary?"

"You wanted it to stop, didn't you?"

"Well, you didn't have to stop it like that! Sheesh, could have just found an off switch or something..." Oi, when that god-damned-perverted landlord found out what they did to one of his monitors... Wait a minute! Why should she care?! Serves him right for watching them, the bastard! But... One question remains at hand.

"How the hell are we going to get out of here?"

Leave it to Sasuke to finish off her thoughts, huh?

"I don't know... I'm not sure how to..." She suddenly trailed off and gazed at one of the other monitors. And just then, one of those chairs was looking pretty comfy. Oh. Yes. The study even had these nifty rolly chairs. Plush cushions and all. She sat down on one of them, looking closely at the screen.

At this abrupt change in both mood and actions, Sasuke quirked a brow at her and walked over to her so he was standing behind her.

"...What are you doing?"

"It's Ino... Huh... She doesn't live here. I wonder what...?"

Suddenly, she went quiet, and Sasuke looked to the screen she'd been staring at. His eyes then widened slightly as he gazed at the screen.

"...Isn't that...?"

------------

**Ah ha! So I see you've noticed I didn't make it a NaruHina story, eh? Sorry! But it's just that, well... There's so much of it already! And I needed to do something different for a story named 'Polyamorous'! Srsly. So anyways, that's where we leave off! So, sorry for taking so long. Work and school. Hurrum. Next chapter _won't_ have a lemon in it. It'll be rated OT for older teen, for touching and suggestive stuffs. Yeah. Look at the video for Polyamorous for hints, hm? -Wink wink- Just try to guess the pairing in the next chapter, I dare ya! Ahum... Errrum... Go a bit easy on me, eh? First time typing up a lemon, let alone one with three people. -Laughs- Ahn. This is the last long authors note, promise. The others will definitely be much shorter.**


End file.
